The Darkness Mark
by Haruo13 Takahashi
Summary: Naruto, salah satu orang yang memiliki tanda kegelapan, hidup dalam kesendirian dan kebencian. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita misterius datang mengubah takdirnya, membuat dirinya terlibat dalam misi menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan.Warning: NaruFemSasu.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness Mark

Summary : Naruto, salah satu orang yang memiliki tanda kegelapan, hidup dalam kesendirian dan kebencian. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita misterius datang mengubah takdirnya, membuat dirinya terlibat dalam misi menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Tragedy & Romance

Rated : T

Pair : NarufemSasu

Chapter 1 : Wanita misterius

.

.

.

Udara yang ku hirup berbau busuk, aroma besi berkarat melebur dengan ruang tahananku yang pengap. Tak ada ventilasi udara seperti jendela, itu tandanya tak akan ada udara segar untuk ku hirup. Ku pandangi langit-langit tahananku, cahaya redup dari sebuah lilin yang menyala tak dapat menjangkaunya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa?

Aku bahkan tak bisa menghitung berapa umurku yang sekarang dan berapa waktu yang ku habiskan di tempat ini, tapi aku mengingat dengan jelas berapa banyak pakaian yang pernah ku pakai. Para penjaga selalu memberiku satu setel pakaian lengkap tiap bulannya, tapi dengan cepat pakaian itu kembali kotor. Tak ada kasur tipis yang menjadi alas tidurku, sebuah kain usang yang seukuran lebih besar dari tubuhku menjadi hal yang ternyaman dari tahanan ini. Sumbu lilin yang terus tersulut karena melelehnya cairan itu semakin membesar. Memperlihatkan beberapa tumpuk buku di dekatnya, tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan di tempat ini selain makan, tidur dan membaca.

Buku yang paling ku sukai berjudul 'Legenda Ninja Bertekad Baja' karangan dari seorang pria pengembara bernama Jiraya. Buku itu mengisahkan seorang pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkan dunia, sosok lelaki teguh dengan pemikiran yang bijaksana. Ia selalu menceritakan keadilan yang selalu ku sukai, kata demi kata yang dikeluarkan oleh tokoh utama dalam ceritanya pun sampai saat ini masih tercetak jelas di kepalaku. Mengingat seberapa sering aku membacanya itu menjadi hal yang tak mengherankan. Seperti halnya manusia biasa, tokoh pahlawan itu pun merasakan penderitaan, hal itu membuka mataku lebar-lebar bahwa pada kenyataannya tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa terhindar dari rasa sakit.

Rasa sakit, penderitaan.. aku memahaminya dengan baik. Aku tak tahu, kenapa orang-orang desa selalu menatapku dengan pandangan benci. Aku tak tahu tepatnya mereka menjauhiku, apa aku terlalu kotor? Apa rupaku tak sedap untuk dipandang? Dan aku tak tahu mengapa aku berakhir di tempat ini, seorang diri. Aku memijit keningku, semua kenangan itu membuatku sakit. Tapi aku bersyukur dapat tidur siang selama yang aku inginkan.

Satu-satunya lilin yang ku punya semakin memendek, sepertinya ruang ini akan kembali diselimuti kegelapan. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada besi berkarat yang menghiasi tahananku bertahun-tahun, berharap besi itu dapat layu seperti bunga yang mati, tidak mungkin. Besi itu bahkan telah mati sebelum merasakan kehidupan.

"Sepertinya ia tidak datang…" Menghela nafas sejenak, pria bermasker itu tak datang, atau apa ia terlambat? Sepertinya aku akan bosan membaca kembali buku yang sudah ku baca sebelumnya.

Di tahanan ini hanya satu orang yang yang selalu menjengukku, namanya Hatake Kakashi. Pria aneh yang selalu membawa setumpuk buku yang sering ku baca, dia sudah seperti keluarga bagiku. Biasanya ia akan datang menjengukku pada saat lilin ke tujuhku semakin memendek, menandakan tujuh hari akan berakhir. Entah mengapa hari ini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku, sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi di atas sana, dunia luar dari ruang tahanan bawah tanahku.

Berusaha mengabaikannya, aku mulai menutup kedua mataku. Tapi ruang tahananku mulai bergetar, sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan di luar sana. Sejujurnya aku tak peduli, tapi getaran itu membuatku tak dapat tidur dengan pulas.

Tap tap tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki yang cepat menggema, sampai-sampai terdengar hinggal sel tahananku. Tiba-tiba api dari lilin ke tujuhku bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sekarang aku mulai tegang, pasalnya api yang berkobar dari lilinku kembali tenang memperlihatkan sesosok orang entah pria atau wanita berada tepat di depan sel tahananku. Sebuah jubah panjang yang terlihat usang karena minimnya penerangan melekat di tubuh sosok itu, tudungnya yang besar menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya. Masih terdiam dari posisi dudukku, aku menatapnya dalam diam.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" tiba-tiba sosok itu berujar dengan nada rendah.

Dari suaranya aku dapat langsung menyimpulkan bahwa seseorang di balik jubah itu adalah seorang wanita, tak heran karena tubuhnya juga tak terlalu tinggi dan terlihat ramping.

"Ya.. ehem, nona?"

Tubuh orang yang sudah pasti seorang wanita itu tersentak sebentar. Mendapati reaksi terkejutnya membuatku geli, ini kali pertama setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku berbicara kepada seorang wanita dan aku yakin jika dia masih muda.

"Apa kau ingin bebas?" Ucapnya, tangan kanannya terjulur seperti sedang memberikan pertolongan pada seseorang yang terjatuh. Apakah dia benar-benar serius?

Sesaat aku terdiam, kalimat itu.. sudah lama aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulut seseorang. Apakah aku bisa mempercayainya? apakah aku bisa menggapai tangan wanita itu? Apakah dia benar-benar memberiku kebebasan yang selama ini menjadi angan-angan semata? Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku terdiam tanpa menggapai tangannya, ini adalah sesuatu yang ku tunggu-tunggu sekian lama.

"Apa kau ingin bebas?" Wanita itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kau bisa melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja."

Kata demi kata singkat yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu terucap tanpa ragu, tak ada getaran dalam suaranya. Aku yakin bahwa ia tak berbohong. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban, tak sanggup berkata-kata kembali. Satu pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab dengan kata ya atau tidak dari wanita itu membuat pikiranku mengabur. Perlahan tangan dari wanita itu menarik pedang yang sedari tadi ada di punggungnya, aku bahkan tak menyadari ada sebuah pedang di balik tubuh rampingnya, mengingat minimnya penerangan di tempat ini. Dengan cepat ia pun mengayunkan pedangnya.

Trangg

Aku melihatnya, sebuah cahaya biru nampak menyelimuti pedang wanita itu membuat gembok tahananku hancur menjadi dua bagian. Sekarang aku benar-benar tak yakin dengan pilihanku, wanita ini mungkin orang yang sangat berbahaya. Meneguk ludahku sendiri, tak ada jalan lain untuk kembali.

.

.

.

" Kau bisa lebih cepat." Perintah wanita tak bernama itu, langkah kakinya begitu lebar dan cepat. Untuk ukuran orang sepertiku yang tak pernah berlari, mengejar langkah wanita itu sangatlah mustahil.

Deru nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal membuat langkahku semakin berat, aku bertanya-tanya sekuat apa stamina wanita itu. Keringat sudah menetes dari dahiku, kakiku terus berpacu mengejar wanita itu. Menghela nafas sejenak, mungkin kakiku akan memar mengingat aku tak mengenakan alas kaki. Tak berapa lama wanita itu menghilang, yang dapat ku lihat adalah sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan. Aku menutupi mataku dengan sebelah tanganku, cahaya itu benar-benar.. menyilaukan.

Seketika hembusan angin menerpa tubuhku, bau rerumputan segar merebak di segala arah, ini benar-benar dunia luar. Aku tak percaya. Saat aku megedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, sekelompok orang dengan topeng binatang mengepungku bukan lebih tepatnya kami, aku dan wanita itu.

"Apa kau juga anggota Akatsuki?" Salah satu dari orang bertopeng itu bertanya.

Wanita itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, membuat orang-orang bertopeng itu menjadi waspada. Berbagai senjata berujung runcing nampak ada digenggaman tangan mereka seperti shuriken, kunai dan pedang. Tapi kedua tangan wanita itu kosong, sepertinya ia tak berniat menarik pedangnya.

"Katakan pada hokage, Uchiha Sasuke ingin menemuinya…" Ucap wanita itu tanpa intonasi, nadanya begitu datar seolah tak ada emosi di dalamnya.

Orang-orang bertopeng itu masih bertahan dengan posisi siaga, tapi wanita yang mengaku Sasuke Uchiha itu terlihat sangat tenang.

"Kami tidak bisa percaya begitu saja padamu, perlihatkan wajahmu terlebih dahulu…" Salah satu dari pria bertopeng bersuara.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, angin mulai datang dengan cepat menimbulkan suara daun-daun yang bergesekkan. Sesaat entah mengapa aku tak dapat menarik nafasku dengan benar, surai hitam panjang wanita itu bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Matanya terlihat tajam dengan kulit wajah yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Sempurna. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah semua wanita memang secantik itu?

TBC

Terimakasih sudah membacanya, mohon reviewnya ya ^^

Lanjut atau tidak? :D


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkness Mark

Summary : Naruto, salah satu orang yang memiliki tanda kegelapan, hidup dalam kesendirian dan kebencian. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita misterius datang mengubah takdirnya, membuat dirinya terlibat dalam misi menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Tragedy& Romance

Rated : T

Pair : NarufemSasu

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk favs, follow dan review kalian ^^

Dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk:

**A'Raion No Sun, Ahn Ryuuki, ryan0897, Uchiha Zoro, Namidanamidafrid, 3'Oct, .Emperor97, altadinata, Vin'DieseL No Giza, blankZack, minyak tanah, Yamigakure no Ryukage, AiCinta, Narurizal, natsu natsu-chan, Noname156, Nokia 7610 dan yuichi.**

Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian, Terimakasih banyak untuk masukannya dan kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca dan mereview di fanfic saya, maaf lama updatenya dikarena kan kesibukan di dunia nyata :D

Dan untuk nama Sasuke, apa mau diganti menjadi Satsuki atau tetap Sasuke saja? Hehe itu tergantung suara terbanyak ya..

Baiklah dari pada lama, selamat membaca ^^

Chapter 2 : Bebasnya Naruto

.

.

.

Mencoba menyambungkan rangkaian kejadian yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, kedua manik saphire Naruto menatap lurus pada seorang kakek tua dengan sebuah jubah kebesaran yang melekat di tubuhnya. Garis keriput mengendorkan kulit wajahnya, dia sudah benar-benar tua. Naruto masih menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata lelaki tua itu, walau itu memang tidak sopan. Menghela nafas, dia harus bisa membaca ekspresi lelaki tua itu. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang ada disampingnya, gadis itu bahkan tak mengeluarkan kata satu pun dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, dalam rangka apa kau membawa kabur tahanan kami?"

Pria tua itu bersuara, kedua matanya masih menatap tegas pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin membawanya bersamaku.."

Seketika ruangan dengan tembok yang kokoh tanpa benda-benda itu riuh seketika oleh para orang-orang bertopeng itu, atau biasa disebut ANBU yang bekerja di bawah pimpinan langsung Hokage. Lelaki tua atau lebih tepatnya Hokage ketiga itu mengangkat tangannya, suasana pun kembali hening seketika.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tak suka, ia tahu benar ekspresi apa yang tersembunyi di balik topeng itu. Ketidaksukaan, dan kedengkian. Naruto membenci itu, sangat.

"Kau tahu itu tindakan kejahatan bukan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto kembali memandang Sasuke, ia bertanya-tanya apa gadis itu benar-benar akan memberikan kebebasan yang dia katakan.

"Benar, aku memang melakukan tindakan kejahatan dengan membebaskan seorang tahanan. Tapi, apakah yang kalian lakukan juga bukan tindakan kejahatan." Bela Sasuke, membuat wajah-wajah dibalik topeng itu mengeras.

"Dia adalah seorang monster yang dapat membunuh manusia kapan saja, semua yang kami lakukan itu bertujuan untuk melindungi desa."

"Walau hokage memerintahkan semua shinobi yang ada di konoha untuk melawan monster itu, korban jiwa akan sangat besar. Kami tak ingin mengambil resiko bila ia lepas kendali nantinya…"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat mendengar orang-orang bertopeng itu bersuara.

"Melindungi desa kalian bilang? Jangan membuatku tertawa.." Ucap Naruto, matanya menatap tajam semua orang yang berada disana.

"Kau… hokage bukan?! Apa ini cara yang kau lakukan untuk melindungi desa dan orang-orang desa!" Teriak Naruto, ia tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi mendengar ucapan-ucapan buruk lainnya mengenai dirinya.

"Jika keadilan hanya berdasarkan hati nurani, maka tak akan ada kedamaian yang tercipta di dunia ini… Kau sudah dewasa dan seharusnya kau memahami hal tersebut."

Naruto menggigit sudut bibirnya, kakek tua itu tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai Hokage.

"Kalau begitu biar kuberikan informasi yang menarik, mungkin itu akan membuat kalian berubah pikiran…" Ucap Sasuke sembari menepuk bahu Naruto mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu dan berjalan mendekati tempat Hokage ketiga berdiri.

"Akatsuki… kalian pasti sudah tahu organisasi itu bukan? Sebelumnya kalian pun bertanya apakah aku anggota akatsuki atau bukan.. menarik."

Suasana pun kembali riuh, perkataan Sasuke memukul mereka telak. Akatsuki, organisasi itulah yang kini sedang mereka risaukan dan sekarang gadis itu membicarakannya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu jika mereka akan menuju Konoha, tak heran saat aku menerobos sel tahanan Naruto banyak para Anbu yang sedang berjaga."

"Sandaime, mohon segera berikan perintah anda…" Para Anbu mulai memasang posisi siaga, pembicaraan ini mungkin tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Katakan informasi apa yang kau punya, hingga dapat membuatku menyerahkan Naruto padamu.." Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan hokage ketiga, sepertinya rencananya akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Seperti rumor yang kini meluas, sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki mulai muncul ke permukaan. Mereka sepertinya mengincar Bijuu, aku tak tahu tujuan mereka tapi.. sepertinya melepaskan Naruto mungkin adalah pilihan yang terbaik yang dapat kalian pilih saat ini. Aku tahu sedikit mengenai anggota Akatsuki, jika kalian melepaskan Naruto aku akan memberitahukannya. Bagaimana?"

Hokage ketiga nampak menghela nafas sejenak, gurat tegas di wajahnya memudar. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, sejenak ia berfikir sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Sekarang dia sudah benar-benar tinggi. Hokage ketiga mengulum senyumannya mengingat hal tersebut, ia bersyukur dengan tindakan Sasuke yang akan membawa kabur Naruto. Itu sedikit mengurangi dosanya pada Minato.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini Naruto dinyatakan bebas dan Sasuke kau bertanggung jawab penuh padanya, tapi untuk sementara ini kalian tidak diperkenankan meninggalkan Konoha. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan para tetua.."

Keputusan terakhir hokage ketiga membuat para Anbu tertohok, sementara itu Sasuke mengembangkan senyumannya mendengar keputusan hokage, ia sudah menduganya sejak awal. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya, sepertinya pemuda itu masih belum benar-benar percaya.

"Selamat atas kebebasanmu, Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto tertegun sejenak kemudian senyumannya pun mengembang.

"Terimakasih Uchiha Sasuke…"

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu dahulu dan aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa helai pakaian untuk kau pakai, sementara ini kita akan tinggal di sini.. aku ada di ruangan sebelah jika kau butuh sesuatu.." Ucap Sasuke sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, Naruto yang melihat Sasuke akan pergi lalu menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu, sebelumnya … kau tahu terimakasih sudah menolongku dan bisakah aku keluar saat aku selesai?"

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan tak yakin.

"Sebenarnya setelah ini aku akan pergi, kau tahu sepertinya aku akan ikut dalam rapat untuk pembebasanmu…Itu hanya keputusan sepihak dari Hokage dan itu artinya kebebasanmu masih belum pasti." Naruto menggaruk pipinya, raut wajahnya tak seceria sebelumnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun nampak sedikit merasa bersalah, menghela nafas sejenak.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi.. tapi ingat jangan membuat masalah.."

Senyuman nampak terkembang di wajah tan Naruto, pemuda itu mengangguk antusias. Setelahnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di tempat yang kini dia bisa sebut rumah. Naruto berjalan menuju jendela yang tertutup, perlahan dia membukanya. Angin mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, menikmati belaian angin pada rambut pirangnya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan kehidupan normal? Sepasang pakaian yang ada di atas ranjangnya dia bawa menuju kamar mandi, dia tak sabar untuk melihat dunia luar lebih luas lagi.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing menghiasi pipinya, dengan melihat dirinya dalam sekali lihat saja orang-orang akan tahu jika dia berbeda. Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan goresan luka itu, menghela nafas sejenak seharusnya dia bersyukur. Naruto menatap sekeliling ruangan yang kini dia tempati, ini sangat berbeda dengan sel tahanannya yang bahkan tak memiliki jendela. Sebuah ranjang kecil yang selalu dia impikan di malam hari kini berada tepat di matanya, jendela yang selalu dia bayangkan untuk melihat dunia luar kini terbuka dengan lebarnya dan udara tak lagi bercampur dengan bau besi berkarat yang selalu menyesakkan dadanya. Ini semua terasa seperti mimpi bagi Naruto, jika difikir-fikir mungkin sampai kapan pun ia tak akan pernah bisa membalas kebaikkan Sasuke padanya.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, tangannya dengan pelan menutup pintu tempat dia tinggal sekarang. Sebuah kunci nampak berada digenggaman tangan Naruto tapi dia langsung memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam saku celananya tanpa mengunci pintu itu terlebih dahulu.

"Yosha, Uzumaki Naruto telah terlahir kembali." Ucap Naruto bersemangat dan pergi menuju desa.

Jaket dengan perpaduan warna orange dan hitam itu melekat pas di tubuhnya, dan celana yang berwarna orange yang senada dengan jeketnya membuat Naruto merasa dia bukan lagi seorang tahanan. Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh dengan pusat keramaian, tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, dia terus melangkah tak mau terlalu peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan yang orang-orang desa itu tujukan padanya. Tapi, langkahnya kembali terhenti. Naruto kini mematung ditempatnya.

"Hei, lihatlah bukankah dia monster itu.."

"Kenapa dia dibebaskan, apa mereka sudah gila."

"Ssst.. kau berbicara terlalu keras, dia bisa mendengarmu."

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak, seharusnya dia tetap berada di rumahnya. Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan pada mereka sebelumnya? Mengapa dia diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Lihatlah dia melihat kemari.."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan menjauhi orang-orang itu tanpa disadarinya seorang lelaki dengan gurat luka yang menghiasai hidungnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto.

"Nona Hanabi jangan berjalan mundur seperti itu, nona bisa menabrak orang nanti.."

"Tidak ak…"

Bruuk

Akhirnya gadis kecil bernama Hanabi itu menubruk orang yang ada di belakangnya, sebelum terjatuh sebuah tangan tan menangkap bahu gadis kecil itu membuatnya tak jadi terduduk di tanah.

"No.. nona." Seorang wanita tua tampak sangat terkejut mendapati gadis kecil itu akan terjatuh tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan seseorang yang ditabrak oleh gadis kecil itu. Dengan cepat ia menarik Hanabi menjauhi Naruto, matanya menatap tajam pada Naruto yang masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan semua pasang mata memandangnya dengan tatapan benci, tak suka, mereka tak menginginkan kehadirannya ditempat ini. Dengan cepat Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Bahkan untuk menolong seorang pun apa dia tak pantas.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Naruto selalu berakhir seorang diri, dia memang tak pernah cocok berada di kerumunan orang banyak. Bukannya Naruto tak suka, tapi dia cukup sadar diri. Orang-orang desa tak menyukainya. Gunjingan, umpatan atau sindiranlah yang menyambutnya pertama kali saat memasuki desa. Sekarang dia berfikir kembali mungkin tetap tinggal di dalam sel tahanannya lebih baik.

Derit ayunan yang bergoyang ke depan dan kebelakang, Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Pemandangan ini membuatanya terluka, semua ini memang indah namun begitu menyakitkan. Kenapa harus dia yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini? Kenapa harus dia yang berakhir dibenci? Dan kenapa kini air matanya mengalir meninggalkan jejak di tanah yang ia pijaki. Naruto menghentikan goyangan ayunannya dengan kakinya, perlahan dia menghapus air matanya. Ini begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Naruto membencinya, membenci orang-orang desa dan juga tempat kelahirannya sendiri, Konoha.

Kriit

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang kini tengah duduk tepat di ayunan sampingnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto.." Ucap pria dengan goresan luka tepat di hidungnya senyuman hangat nampak menghiasi wajah pria itu.

Naruto tertegun sejenak, orang ini memperlakukannya berbeda dari orang-orang di desa atau dia hanya berpura-pura baik padanya. Naruto tak tahu dan tak mau peduli.

"Anda tak menjauhiku?"

"Untuk apa?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya, orang ini.

"Ya, seperti yang lainnya mereka membenciku. Jadi.. seharusnya anda juga menjauhiku serperti yang lainnya."

"Mungkin jika kau bertanya padaku, aku membencimu atau tidak mungkin benar aku membencimu. Seseorang yang mempunyai Bijuu di dalam tubuhnya sudah pasti berakhir dibenci."

"Karena kami berbeda,heh.. apa itu perbedaan. Kalian melakukannya demi keserakahan, berkata tentang perdamaian yang akhirnya berakhir dengan kebencian. Apa itu perdamaian.. kami.. juga manusia.."

Naruto menggigit sudut bibirnya, bukan keinginannya memiliki seekor monster dalam tubuhnya. Dia tak meminta semua ini, kenapa mereka semua tak mau mengerti. Dia.. juga manusia. Kenapa dia harus menerima hukuman yang bahkan dia tak lakukan sama sekali. Apa memang kelahirannya adalah sebuah kesalahan hingga dia dihukum sampai seperti ini.

"Aku memang membencimu karena monster itu telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku saat aku kecil.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam mendengarkan curhatan pria itu.

"Tapi.. melihatmu yang diperlakukan seperti itu membuatku berfikir itu semua bukanlah salahmu. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang dan mulai menerimanya.."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memandang pria itu dengan lekat, pria itu masih tak melepaskan senyumannya.

"Aku adalah seorang guru, kau tahu tugas seorang guru memang mengajar murid didiknya hingga pintar, mereka akan bangga ketika muridnya melampaui dirinya. Itu adalah kebanggaan tersendiri, ketika kau dewasa nanti dan menjadi orang tua kau pasti akan mengerti. Tapi aku tak berfikiran demikian, tugas utama seorang guru adalah membawa anak-anak muda dari kegelapan. Siapa pun itu.. dimana pun itu.."

Mendengar perkataan pria itu membuat senyuman mengembang di wajah Naruto. Angin liar yang menerpanya terasa menusuk kulitnya. Setiap orang itu berbeda dan membuat Naruto berfikir ulang tentangnya. Dia ingin menjelajahi dunia luar lebih jauh lagi dan bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti Sasuke dan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Terimakasih.. ano.."

"Umino Iruka.."

"Terimakasih, Iruka sensei…"

TBC

Masih lanjut?


End file.
